


Clam

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [10]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: There is no pearl to be dropped into her hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash Bingo prompt 033 - prompt: helpless

There's nothing special about her.

Her hair's weird. Her personality is nothing great. Akira has no delusions about herself.

Still, she goes to the agency anyway. She goes to the people anyway and does a try-out. It doesn't mean anything. It's just better than staying home, better than the smell of mildew and disappointed noises, irritated failure.

Cute clothes, cute hair. Cute smile. That was her. That was hers. Her niche was in the land of adorable and and-

Exotic. Exotic with red hair, just light enough to not look tacky. Auburn. Just special enough.

Just not plain.

She can live with that. It's enough until she gets to the top. Then she has to be better, be more.

And she will.

(Then, Akira meets Iona and her ideas come crashing down.)


End file.
